Luck of the Almost Irish
by BetTheDuckisInTheHat
Summary: Brittany is very enthusiastic to celebrate Saint Patrick's day with the whole family for the first time, but will she get her wish? Brittana. Two-Shot.


Hey everyone, I hope there's still people interested in this verse and my stories. I'm sorry for the horrible delay in my stories, really really am. There's no excuse apart from life getting in the way with personal stuff, so I'll make this short.

This story belongs in the **The Werewolf and The Witch** verse and the timeline is after the Holiday Edition, but in this first part there won't be any spoilers so feel free to read it. I just wanted to get something out there, I know it's already super late for a Saint Patrick's day fic but I had this idea ages ago and wanted to make something for my somewhat Irish friends. So this little fic is for my awesome friends Jelly, Gambit and Rune who all have something irish about them, and forgive me in advance if I butcher your culture, but I will try my best to do something nice.

Oh, and this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are totally mine.

* * *

"Ahh" Santana yelped as she felt a hand pinching hard at her side, almost letting her glasses fall in the process.

She managed to get away from the sneaky hands, she didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. The brunette would know those hands anywhere, so when Santana did turn to face its owner, she greeted her wife with a scowl.

"Britt what are you doing?" her voice stern, as she moved to gather a few books from her study shelf.

Brittany smiled mischievously at her wife and ducked in an attempt to pinch Santana's side again. But Santana wasn't having any of it. She lifted her free left hand in a stop motion, as she continued to select the books she was looking for with her other hand. Brittany stopped just a few inches from Santana's hand, some kind of force stopping her from touching it or moving forward.

The blonde pouted, as she continued to struggle to advance but her efforts were worthless as Santana's spell was too strong for even her wolf strength.

Glancing at her side to see her wife, Santana would laugh at how cute Brittany looked pouting like a child; that is, if the brunette wasn't so stressed with her work. Her moment of distraction was her demise, as she felt a small hand pinching at her mid riff just in the space between her shirt and sweat pants, causing her to yelp once again from the surprise, and her spell to break.

A giggling little boy came up from behind her, and ran to hide behind Brittany's legs.

"Brittany! What the…" she stopped herself, remembering Jax was in the room and rephrased it, still looking annoyed at the two. "What was that for?"

Brittany smiled impishly as she high fived Jax, who beamed in return. Santana hadn't noticed until now that Brittany and Jax were both wearing matching green suits. Brittany with a dark green fashionable suit, that fit her perfectly accompanied by a black tie and also a small top hat to the side, that looked slightly familiar. What really surprised the brunette was the rainbow colored shoes with white socks her wife was wearing, that had absolutely nothing to do with the outfit, but still looked very Brittany. Jax on the other hand had a lighter green suit but with green shorts instead of pants and a white shirt with a bright green bowtie. But Santana had to admit both looked very good, and Jax particularly adorable.

The little boy excited voice, brought Santana back to reality as Jax answered his mom's question.

"You're not wearing green, Mom!" He saw pointing to Santana's clothes as if it was the most obvious thing.

Santana gave herself a once over, noticing how different her attire looked from the other two, as she was only wearing a rather worn gray sweat pants and Brittany's old crimson MIT shirt.

She was so entranced in her work that it only hit her now, the reason why Brittany and Jax were even wearing such flamboyant green outfits, and also trying to pinch her. She looked at her watch and confirmed with a sigh, that today was in fact Saint Patrick's day.

* * *

I know, I know, very short but thank you for reading, please let me know what you think. I'll update the Holiday Edition shortly so don't worry. Hope you all enjoyed.

Ducks.


End file.
